TC 24: Too Busy for Love
by Tegan's Muse
Summary: One of the few stories where Tegan doesn't get her bum kicked royally. The title says it all.
1. Chapter 1

The Tegan Chronicles

Too Busy for Love 1

Tegan's life had been nuts since they'd returned from the encounter with Hek'tu, with the whole disappearance of SG4 and Nirrti infiltrating the base and in the end killing Shadow. She pulled into the driveway and shook the thought from her head. They'd had a small memorial service for him, it was time to move on. A week had passed, and she was no closer to her goal. Of course she had her reasons, or excuses. Work, Janet, work, Janet, she shook her head again and pulled the keys from the ignition. She wasn't going to think about Shadow, or the night she'd cried herself to sleep in Janet's arms. She wasn't going to think about anything but the task ahead.

The next morning Janet stood in the doorway to Tegan's lab, it was just after ten am, which meant she'd been busy earlier with physicals. "I tried calling you last night."

Tegan nodded but continued her work, turning the knob on the side of the microscope ever so slightly.

"They said you went home." She knew Tegan hadn't been home since Shadow was killed.

"I was busy."

"You didn't answer your mobile either."

"It died." Did the battery dying five minutes before she got to base count? She glanced to her desk where it was charging and then buried her face back in the microscope.

"You didn't return my call, I left a message."

"I know." She wasn't going to flat out lie, and she'd already said she was busy.

"Does this have to do with…?" Janet looked to Shadow's bed still lying by the desk.

Tegan looked up. "No, I'm fine. I'm just busy."

"Alright." She looked at her tired eyes knowing she hadn't slept. "I'm not going to push, but you know I'm here for you."

"I do." Tegan offered a soft smile before burying her head again.

Two days later Janet looked up as Tegan stepped into the infirmary. Concern marred her features as she drew her attention. "Hey?"

"Hey." Tegan smiled noting the look. "I'm fine, just looking for Dana."

"She's in the main lab running a few tests."

"Thanks."

"Tegan?" Janet stopped her before she could get through the double doors.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to do dinner tonight?"

The left corner of her mouth pulled down. "Can I take a rain check?"

"Sure." Janet shrugged. She wondered briefly why she couldn't, but her attention was quickly averted when Julie called her name.

"Are you sleeping?" Janet asked the next morning as she slipped her pen light back into her pocket.

Tegan nodded.

"Hmmm." She didn't really believe her. "How many hours?"

"Enough."

"I think you should see –"

"It has nothing to do with him Janet. I'm fine, really." She gave her a small smile.

Janet sighed, and accepted it as the truth. "Alright, you're cleared to jump."

"Thanks." Tegan swung her legs off the side of the bed and stood.

"When are you due back?"

"Two days."

"Friday?"

Tegan nodded.

"Want to get together maybe go catch an action flick or something?" She knew Tegan would wrinkle her nose over a romantic comedy, though she thought that's what she could use.

"I…" Tegan raised her eyebrows.

"You're busy?"

"Yeah."

Janet looked at her for a minute, she wanted to grab her hand, but they were out in the open in the infirmary. "As long as you're not holing yourself up in the house."

"I'm not." Tegan smiled. "I promise. Now, can I go?"

"Yes, but… be careful."

"Always."

* * *

"Rise and shine campers!" Jack's voice bellowed as Tegan stepped out of the tent she shared with Sam rubbing her eyes. "How'd you sleep Kiser?"

"Like a baby." She'd taken first watch. "I didn't even hear Sam snoring."

"I don't snore." Sam punched her shoulder lightly, pushing past her.

"I've heard you snore Carter, you put me to shame."

"You don't snore in you're sleep Jack, and if you do you've got some smelly ass breath." Daniel poured a cup of the black sludge that was sitting by the campfire.

"Whatever are you implying Daniel?"

"He is implying that you are full of flatulence." Teal'c pulled his staff weapon from its resting place against a tree.

Jack feigned horror at the comment.

"Give it up Colonel, you're not fooling any of us." Tegan grinned.

"Let's pack it up, I want to be home in time to watch the Simpsons."

"How'd the mission go?" Janet stepped around the corner, having saved Tegan for last as usual.

"We saw lots of trees."

"No people?" Janet already knew the answer from doing Daniel's physical.

"Nope, just trees."

Janet nodded, noting silently that Tegan was looking a little better than she had before the mission. The occurrence was odd, but she didn't think too much about it as she continued her post mission physical.

* * *

Janet looked up as Tegan and Sam walked into the mess hall together. She started to throw her hand up and wave them over when she realized they were too engrossed in conversation to notice. Tegan was laughing heartily at something Sam had just said. Janet wondered when the last time she'd see such a large and genuine smile on Tegan's face. It had to have been over a month ago.

"Hey." Sam approached with her tray. "Can we join you?"

"Sure." Janet smiled as Sam slid into the chair across from her.

Tegan stepped behind Sam and sat beside her so she was catty corner to Janet.

"You look tired." Janet glanced at Tegan who took a bite of the chicken club sandwich she'd picked up.

Tegan chewed what was in her mouth and gulped down half a glass of water before responding. "I'm sleeping, Doc."

Janet nodded as Sam shot a look Janet couldn't read to Tegan. "At least you're eating."

"Yup." Tegan sat her almost empty glass down. "How's Cassie handling things?"

"She misses him, when she knows you're off world and he should be sleeping with her. Otherwise I don't think it's really hit her."

"Maybe it's a good thing he was only a part time dog for her." Sam pointed out.

"How about you?" Tegan looked carefully at Janet.

"He really was so well behaved I barely knew he was hanging out in the office when you were off world."

Tegan could see the sadness in her eyes and astutely said, "I miss him too."

Janet nodded, and looked at her empty plate. "I should get back to the infirmary so Dana can go to lunch."

Friday afternoon, Janet walked into Tegan's lab, as she was about to head out. "Hey."

Tegan had already changed out of her uniform in favor of a pair of faded jeans and a long sleeve blue t-shirt. She was pulling her snowboarding jacket on over the outfit, and smiled.

"Do you have plans tonight?"

"Sorry, I do. Dana didn't tell you?"

"No." Janet frowned lightly.

"Yeah, I've got a cram packed weekend."

"Would it make a difference if I pulled out my corset and riding crop?" Janet watched Tegan's right eyebrow climb toward her hair line as her smile grew.

"Uh, um." Tegan shook her head. "I'm really, really busy."

"Cheating on me?"

"No." She didn't even hesitate. "Who'd even want me?"

"Everyone, I've seen how people look at you."

"No they don't." Tegan replied with sincere modesty.

"They do, trust me."

"Ok, but why would I want them when I've got you?"

"You really don't want me to answer that question." Janet's voice held a hint of self berating.

"I love you, Janet Fraiser, doctor, US Air Force Major, mother, pain in the ass CMO." She grinned before continuing. "You're sexy, and smart…"

"Not as smart as you."

"And smart," Tegan repeated. "You keep me on my toes. And I love all five foot two inches of you. You, and no one else. I'm just really busy, that's all."

"Ok, guess Cassandra and I will do pizza and a movie."

The only real time Janet had spent with Tegan in the last two and a half weeks was during her pre and post mission physicals. Despite the conversation they'd had where Tegan had assured her she wasn't cheating, Janet was having a hard time fighting the green monster. Every time she'd asked Tegan out, she was always busy. Mostly she had plans with Dana or Sam, and once or twice Janet found out it was plans with both. Then there was the night she couldn't come to dinner because she and Teal'c were doing something, and two nights in a row that she and Daniel had something going on. She was really starting to get a complex.

"Hey." Janet walked into Tegan's lab.

"Hey." Tegan looked over the dead squirrel like animal she was dissecting.

"Yum!" Janet pointed.

Tegan grinned from behind the surgical mask she wore, a precaution she always took when working with plants and animals from other planets.

"Speaking of," Janet continued. "Dinner my place tonight?"

"Sorry," Tegan clicked her tongue. "I've got plans tonight."

Janet frowned. "You've always got plans anymore. What is it this time? Is Colonel O'Neill helping you wash your hair?"

"Very funny." Tegan shook her head. She hated keeping secrets from Janet.

"How about this weekend?"

Tegan blew out a burst of air puffing out her mask.

"What are you blowing me off for?"

"I'm not blowing you off Janet; I've just got lots of stuff to do."

"What kind of stuff?" She knew she shouldn't pry, but this was Tegan; Her Tegan. "Maybe I can help."

"Thanks for the offer, but I've got it." Tegan pretended not to have heard the first question.

"Alright." Janet looked down at her shoes for a second. "I should get back to the infirmary."

Tegan laid her forceps down and pulled her mask off. This wasn't going to work out. What good would it do if she put every waking minute away from work into this project only to have Janet leave her in the end. She sighed and stripped her latex gloves off tossing them in the biohazard bin.

After washing her hands she called Sam's lab.

"Carter."

"Hey Sam, I appreciate all the help you've been."

"Ok?"

"I don't need your help tonight, or Friday. I, uh, need to spend a little time with Janet."

Sam laughed. "I understand. It'll give me a little more time to work on this reactor."

"Good, just don't work through the night."

"Look who's talking." Sam shook her head before hanging up the phone.

Janet spoke coolly from behind her desk before Tegan could. "Can I help you?"

"I guess I deserve that." Tegan looked at her boots.

"Deserve what?"

"The cold greeting."

"You are standing in my doorway, which means you need something." Janet sighed. It was her normal greeting for most other people, not Dana, or any of SG1, but most everyone else.

She could easily say never mind and walk away, but that would just lead to problems later.

"Tegan?"

"Sorry." She looked up at Janet. "I was wondering if the invitation was still open for tonight?"

"I'm cooking. I've got to feed Cassandra."

That wasn't really an inviting response. "Guess I'll just wash my hair then."

"I was just saying I'm not doing anything special. I hadn't planned on anything special when I invited you, just thought we could have dinner like old times."

"With Dana."

"And Cassandra."

"I'd like that." She smiled. "Think you could clear your calendar for Friday night?"

"Sure, what'd you have in mind?"

"I don't know? There's that sappy romance playing at the Cineplex downtown."

"You want to see a sappy romance?" Janet eyed her cautiously. "What'd you do with the real Tegan?"

"I tied her up and locked her in the broom closet, so are you game?"

"Yeah. Dinner's at six-thirty."

"Thanks."


	2. Chapter 2

The Tegan Chronicles

Too Busy for Love 2

Tegan tried to help with dishes but Cassie and Dana kicked her out of the kitchen so she went into the living room and kicked back on the end of the sofa. When Janet came in twenty minutes later with a slice the chocolate turtle cheesecake she'd picked up on the way home she found Tegan sound asleep with her head rolled back and to the side. "Guess she doesn't want dessert."

"I don't think she's been getting enough sleep." Dana sat down in the chair.

"Yeah, I wonder why?"

"Don't look at me." Dana wasn't going to give out any information. "I don't like worms, so don't even try fishing."

Janet shrugged. "I was just thinking out loud."

After Cassie had headed to bed Janet shook Tegan's shoulder lightly.

"Hmm?" She opened her sleep clouded eyes and glanced at Janet. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to doze off."

"It's ok." Janet smiled slightly; she liked to see Tegan blush. "You should stay the night."

"No, I need to get out of here." She stood up. "Dinner was great, sorry I'm such a party pooper."

Janet followed her as she stumbled to the front door with a stagger akin to a drunken monkey. She pulled her leather coat off the rack and slipped it on, her right hand reaching in her pocket, her brow wrinkled when it came out empty. She checked her left pocket, repeated the process with her front jeans pockets before patting the back pockets and turning around in a circle examining the floor with a still half dazed expression.

"Looking for these?" Dana stepped into the hallway holding up Tegan's car keys.

"Yes." Tegan reached for them clumsily as Dana snatched them back in her fist.

"Not getting them." Dana pursed her lips into a thin line and shook her head for a second. "You can sleep with Janet, it won't bother me, but you're not driving, not tonight. You're too tired."

Tegan ran a hand through her hair and looked from the short redhead to Janet. Both of the women were close in height and even closer in their bullheadedness. "You put her up to this?"

"No, but she's got a point. You're in no shape to drive, and at least this way I won't have to worry about whether you made it home."

Tegan nodded and shook her coat free.

Janet helped her up the stairs and as soon as Tegan was in a t shirt and boxers she was out like a light. Janet had to struggle to pull the comforter out from under her to wrap her up. She climbed in behind Tegan and ran her fingers through red locks and listened to the rhythmic breathing for about an hour before she cut her bedside lamp off and put her arm around her. Sometime around midnight she drifted off knowing Tegan was sleeping soundly beside her.

Tegan sat in the driveway looking at the house. She'd had a nice night. She and Janet had gone to see some romantic flick that had been high on Janet's list to see. Janet had cried through all the sappy sad parts, and they'd held hands and shared popcorn. Then they'd headed to Mac's to hang out a little longer.

When Tegan made her way to the jukebox a man Janet had seen a handful of times when Tegan had been performing walked up behind her. Janet stood just in ear shot.

"Hey pretty lady." The blonde with dimples put his hand on Tegan's right butt cheek causing her to jump.

"Um, hello?" Tegan cleared her throat. "That's my rear you're touching."

"And such a nice ass too."

"It happens to be taken." Tegan reached around and grabbed the man's wrist removing his hand.

"I know how you military types are, don't ask don't tell." He stepped forward pinning Tegan against the jukebox. "I won't ask, and I certainly won't tell."

"What makes you think I'm interested? I told you I was taken."

He smelled like a brewery and Tegan was about to find out what one tasted like as the drunk man planted a sloppy wet kiss on her lips. She pulled back and slapped him.

"What part of I'm taken do you not understand?" She pushed her way out of his arms and walked toward Janet.

"Maybe your lady friend wants a piece of the action." He lurched forward grabbing Janet's wrist.

Tegan grabbed his free hand pulling it backwards until it was just past a forty-five degree angle. "Unless you want to see how far I back I can bend it, I suggest you let go."

He dropped Janet's wrist. "I was just hoping we could have a little three way action baby."

"Grrr!" Tegan rolled her eyes and brought her foot up, wishing she'd worn something sturdier than her Birkenstock clogs as she made the connection with his groin.

"Ahhh, bitch!" He cried out grabbing his manhood with both hands.

"Yeah," Janet leaned in and whispered, "But she's my bitch."

Tegan looked over at Oscar who was watching the interaction from behind the bar. He just shook his head. He wasn't about to call the cops on her and get his best entertainer in trouble, not to mention he liked watching her take care of business.

After that Tegan took Janet home and kissed her on the porch before telling her she needed to go home. When Janet had asked if they could get together the next night Tegan declined. She could still see the flicker of disappointment in Janet's eyes. She took a deep breath and opened the car door. She hoped this was all worth it.

Tuesday morning Janet appeared in the doorway to Tegan's lab. "I thought you said you were working last night."

"What no hello?" Tegan glanced up from the microscope to see Janet shake her head. "Checking up on me?"

"I tried calling the lab, and when you didn't answer I called security. They said you left at 1730."

"I had stuff to do off base."

"Oh."

There was that flash of disappointment again. Tegan pretended not to notice. "So, what'd you call for?"

Janet shook her head. "I just wanted to tell you goodnight."

Tegan smiled.

"What?"

"That's sweet. Mushy, but sweet."

* * *

"Hey kid." Tegan walked into the living room carrying two grocery bags.

"Hey." Cassie looked up from her history book. "Where's mom?"

"Medical emergency on base."

"And you didn't stay to help?"

"Nope."

"Get kicked out?"

"Something like that."

"So, why are you here?" Cassie knew Tegan had been too busy with stuff to spend much time with her mom lately.

"I'm making dinner."

"Need help?"

"You can cut up the salad and set the table if you want."

"Ok."

Tegan thought back:

"Medical team to the embarkation room." The klaxons started blaring as Tegan stepped into the elevator. She instinctively pressed the button for sublevel 28 and got off when the doors opened.

"Kiser?" Jack looked at her faded blue jeans, loafers, and the button down blouse that nicely accented her figure.

"I was on my way out." She explained her lack of uniform. "What's the emergency?"

"SG 9 and 14 came back with a couple staff wounds." He stepped out of the way as Dana came through with a wounded member of SG14 on a stretcher.

"Do you need help?"

"Ask Janet." Dana continued toward the elevator bays.

Tegan gave a quick nod before jogging into the gate room to find Colonel Coleman standing on the ramp with a gash in his forehead. Janet was busy with a couple of medics assessing Captain Buckwalter who appeared to have a rather nasty wound to his thigh. She walked up the ramp passing Janet and put her hand on Colonel Coleman's forearm. "Let's get you to the infirmary sir."

Janet looked up with a frown as Tegan escorted him by.

* * *

Earlier in the day Janet had stepped into Tegan's lab. "Hey."

"Hello." Tegan glanced up and smiled warmly.

"What?"

"Nothing." Tegan grinned. "You look cute today."

"Cute?" She hadn't done anything different.

"Yeah."

"Did you eat lunch?"

"Are you kidding? I never pass up the opportunity to eat lemon roasted chicken that tastes like rubber."

"I'm serious."

"So you're here as my doctor or my friend?"

"Both."

"Well, I did eat and I have an alibi."

"I trust you."

"Good." Tegan braced herself against the counter with both hands and took a deep breath.

"Tegan?" Janet stepped forward watching the color drain from her body.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not." She pointed to a chair. "At least sit down."

"Give me a minute."

Janet grabbed Tegan's office chair from behind her desk and swiftly rolled it behind her. "Sit down before you fall down."

Tegan did as instructed.

Janet reached out and took Tegan's wrist between her thumb and forefinger.

"It's nothing, I'm fine."

Janet didn't let her distract her as she watched the second hand on her watch and counted the beats.

"I told you." Tegan said with a self satisfied grin when Janet released her wrist. "You just wanted an excuse to hold my hand."

"You honestly want me to believe it was nothing?"

"You tell me, you checked my pulse."

"I saw you turn as white as that lab coat you're wearing and…"

"And what?"

"I thought I saw you retract."

"It was a deep breath, a yawn."

"You've been working too hard." Janet looked at her for a minute. "I want you to take the rest of the day off."

Tegan frowned.

"Off as in go home, and I do mean home. I don't want you leaving base and going to do whatever it is that's been keeping you so busy when you're off lately."

"Jealous?"

Janet avoided the questions. "I wish you would tell me, but I'm not going to push. I am however going to tell you to leave base and that I will be calling you at random intervals this evening to make sure you're home, and that you're still alive."

"As my friend or my doctor?"

"As chief medical officer." Janet paused for a second. "And don't think you can have your calls forwarded to your cell phone. I know the difference."

"Would I do that?" Tegan often wondered why she even bothered with a house phone, she was barely home anyway.

"Do birds fly?"

"Not all of them."

* * *

"I told you to go home." Janet pulled Tegan aside in the infirmary as soon as she had a second.

Tegan indicated her clothing with her hands.

"Over two hours ago." She growled.

"I can help…"

"Two hours Major. Don't make me call security."

"Fine." Tegan pulled her gloves off.

"I'll be calling."

"I'm sure you will."

"Cassandra, we're ordering out…" Janet walked into the house and turned to Dana. "What's that smell?"

"I don't know but it smells good." Dana pocketed her cell phone, and shook her head.

"She's not answering?" Janet turned back around to see Cassie standing in the hallway.

"Stop scowling mom." The teen smiled. "She's in the living room."

"Who is?" Janet played dumb.

"The bogeywoman." Cassie rolled her eyes. "Tegan, who else?"

"You know we could have been talking about Sam."

"You wouldn't have been scowling if Sam wasn't answering her phone."

"Have you finished your homework?" Janet changed the subject, as any good parent would.

"Of course." She moved out of the way as her mother shooed her with her hands.

"Hey." Tegan looked up from where she was sprawled on her back on the couch.

"I told you to go home."

"She fixed dinner." Cassie thought she was helping the situation.

"After I told her to go home and rest."

"Opps." Cassie mouthed 'sorry' to Tegan.

"It took me ten minutes to throw dinner together, ask Cassie. And I've been _resting_ every since." She made air quotes around the word.

Janet turned to Cassie.

"Fifteen minutes tops and she even turned down playing video games with me."

"Oh the horror." Janet shook her head.


	3. Chapter 3

The Tegan Chronicles

Too Busy for Love 3

The following Monday after SG1 had returned from a four day mission off world Janet popped into Tegan's lab, having been busy Dana had done Tegan's post exam. She stood there watching Tegan work for a couple minutes before she looked up. "Hey, what's up?"

"I'm looking for a really good friend of mine. She's five foot ten, has red hair, beautiful green eyes, rock hard abs, a beautiful smile. She's drop dead gorgeous."

"Wow." Tegan smiled. "If you find her could you send her my way?"

"I guess that means you haven't seen her?"

"Nope, can't say I believe anyone fitting that description exists."

"In that case, do you want to take her place at dinner tonight?"

Tegan took a deep breath.

"Never mind, forget I asked."

"Janet, please…"

"I know, you've got plans. It's probably the night you count silverware."

"I do have plans, but if you'll set an extra place for Sam we'll stop by and eat before we have to go."

"Sam?"

"She's helping me with something."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure I can help you with it."

Tegan shook her head. "Trust me on this, please."

* * *

"Sam's been spending a lot of time in your lab this week." Janet announced her presence from behind Tegan in the cafeteria line.

"She's been helping me catalogue plant life SG14 brought back." Tegan picked up a bowl of blue Jello.

"I didn't think you liked Jello."

"I don't." She put it on her tray along with a small side salad.

Janet followed her to the table where Sam was sitting. "Do you mind?"

"You know we don't." Sam smiled as she spotted Tegan's Jello. "They didn't have any blue when I went through."

"They just put it out." Tegan handed the dish across the table.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

"Would you love me if I still had all those scars on my chest and back?"

"Of course." She didn't hesitate. "Why?"

"No reason." Tegan let her mind drift back to the night Jack dunked her in the pool. How it was Sam who'd shown up on her doorstep later that night. What she'd said when Tegan had accused her of staring and how Sam had handled her minor breakdown and the glass in her hands.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." Tegan whispered.

"It looks really deep."

Tegan turned her head to look at her. "Why didn't you bring my helmet and stuff over after Colonel O'Neill pushed me in the pool?"

Janet tried to think back, to remember what was going on at the time. "We weren't exactly talking then, remember?"

"Right;" Tegan smiled lightly. "You called me reckless."

"That's right, I did."

"Hey," Sam interrupted. "How's she doing?"

"I'm fine." Tegan smiled from the hospital bed in the middle of the otherwise empty infirmary. "Janet's just being overly cautious."

"I can't send you home with a potassium drip."

"Sure you can." Tegan looked at Sam for confirmation. "I didn't have a seizure."

"No, but you did kiss the floor." Sam reminded.

"You never did tell me what you were doing when it happened." Janet had asked before but both Sam and Tegan had been evasive.

"We were rearranging furniture." Tegan glanced at Sam.

"Mmhmm." Janet wondered briefly if it were the truth. She'd never known Tegan to straight out lie to her, but lately she just wasn't sure if the streak wasn't changing. She tried not to dwell on the thought.

"You could let me go with the IV, I mean it's not like I don't know what I'm doing."

"If it infiltrates…"

"I can restart my own line."

Sam laughed. "I'm glad you're feeling better. I'm going to hit the sack."

"Are you staying on base?" Tegan asked.

"No, I'm heading home." Sam had called Janet en route to base after Tegan had passed out.

Janet watched as Sam patted Tegan's leg. She couldn't remember seeing her do that before.

"Good night Janet."

"Night, Sam." Janet forced a smile.

"You ok?" Tegan asked when Sam had left.

"What was all that about?"

"What?"

"Nothing." Janet shook her head and let it drop for now.

After a few minutes of silence Tegan spoke. "You don't have to stay you know. I won't talk the medics into letting me go."

"They wouldn't let you go anyway."

Tegan rolled her eyes even though she knew it was the truth. "I'm just going to sleep, and you need to sleep which you can do better at home."

"Dana's going to get Cassandra off to school in the morning and I'm staying here, so give it up. And you're not sneaking out in the middle of the night either."

Tegan grinned sleepily. "I hadn't planned on it."

Janet was tired of the glazed stare coming from Tegan for the last twenty minutes. She wished she would just go to sleep already. "What?"

"You're beautiful."

"You're high."

"I am not." Tegan lifted her head from the pillow as Janet nodded. "What'd you slip in my IV?"

"Something to help you sleep."

"I hate you." She let her head fall back. "I really wouldn't have left."

"You need to sleep."

"That's not why I passed out."

"Then why did you?"

"You said so yourself," Tegan yawned. "Potassium was low."

"Borderline low." Janet reminded. "So what were you really doing?"

"Moving furniture." She mumbled as her eyes slid shut. "Night babe."

"Did you just call me babe?"

Tegan nodded and muttered, "not on base."

"How'd you sleep?" Janet walked into the infirmary to find Tegan dressed and ready to go back to work.

"Like someone slipped a Mickey in my IV."

Janet nodded. "Good."

"I just love how you make your patients submissive."

"Yeah well, the military frowns on whips and chains."

"And leather corsets." Tegan lowered her voice.

Janet cleared her throat. "What's so important that you're not sleeping at night and you never have any time for me?"

"I have time for you. I made you dinner last week."

"After I sent you home to rest." Janet checked her anger. "Look, if you want to see other people just let me know."

Tegan smiled. "It's not that. Are you busy Friday?"

Janet crossed her arms over her chest. "So you can take me out for a couple hours to try and prove you aren't…"

"No." Tegan pulled her close to the bed and pulled the curtain around them. She didn't want to cause a scene in the infirmary. "So I can show you why I've been so busy."

Janet didn't say anything as she looked at Tegan's hand that was still holding lightly to her forearm.

"Look," Tegan sighed and let her hand fall away. "I'm not going to bring it up again on base. The whole keeping the two parts separate, and all, but please just give me the weekend to show you that it's not what you think."

"Fine." Janet nodded.

* * *

"Hello." Dana smiled as she opened the door. "Janet said she'll be down in a minute."

"Thanks." Tegan looked nervously up the stairs.

"Good luck."

"Yeah, I'm going to need it." She wiped her palms on her multicolored gauze skirt.

"You look really…" Dana pursed her lips trying to find the right words.

"You're not hitting on my girl are you?" Janet interrupted before she could.

"Not at all." Dana turned to see Janet descending the stairs. "She looks very feminine tonight."

"Gee thanks."

"I meant it purely as a compliment. I'm just so used to seeing you in your field uniform or jeans. You clean up nicely."

"See, now you're flirting." Janet shook her head. "So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Tegan was glad she was in a better mood than she had been earlier in the week. She smiled as she took in Janet's more Colorado winter appropriate attire of jeans and a black long sleeve knit shirt.

"I feel under dressed."

"No, you're perfect." A sliver of her pink tongue snaked across her lower lip to stop it from quivering. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." She grabbed her coat from the rack.

"Where are we going?" Janet asked again as they entered a subdivision.

"You'll see." Tegan's smile was illuminated by the lights in the dash.

"Wait here." Tegan pulled into a driveway in front of a large duplex and put the car in park before grabbing a small Maglight.

"Don't tell me you're going to break in."

Tegan gave her a mischievous grin.

"Tegan."

"I'll be right back." Was her only response before she darted out into the cold.

A minute later she disappeared into the house. Five minutes passed before the door opened and Tegan came up to Janet's door and pulled it open. "You ready?"

"Do you want your keys?"

"Do you mind?"

Janet reached over and pulled the keys from the ignition and handed them to Tegan. "If the cops come, I entered under duress."

"Did you call the cops?" Her right eyebrow inched up.

"No."

"Too bad, because then we'd have to screw and run."

"I love it when you talk dirty." Janet got out of the car as Tegan stepped back.

Tegan laughed. "Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then close your eyes."

Tegan's smile let Janet know everything was right in the world and she gave in, trusting her completely.


	4. Chapter 4

The Tegan Chronicles

Too Busy for Love 4

Janet didn't think she'd even seen Tegan nervous. No, she was pretty sure she hadn't. Even when Tegan was doing something outside her comfort zone like a medal ceremony she still exuded an air of confidence. Tonight that air was thin at most.

She'd been fine until they'd gotten inside and she'd told Janet to open her eyes, then suddenly she didn't know what she was doing. It all felt like a bad idea, the wrong way to go about it. She turned to Janet and forced a smile as she put her hands under her shoulders. "I want you to feel something?"

Janet nodded giving her permission to lift her, and she quickly found herself sitting on the counter that divided the kitchen from the dinning room. Even in the candle light she could tell the entire first floor of the duplex was open and spacious. If she turned her head she could see into the living room. "Granite?"

"Yes." Tegan nodded and slid Janet's shoes and socks off.

"Don't want me getting the floors dirty?"

"Something like that." Tegan leaned in and kissed her cheek.

Janet felt the trembling of lips as they fluttered over her cheekbone. "Tegan?"

"Hmm?" She pulled back.

"What is all of this?"

Tegan looked away, definitely not the way she wanted this to go. The candles in the dinning room threw a romantic yellow light that flickered in Janet's eyes. The brown irises that were growing black with impatience, or curiosity; Tegan wasn't sure which, she just knew it wasn't passion.

Janet watched as she stepped back and thrust her hand deep into her brown leather jacket. She couldn't be pulling out a ring, she couldn't be asking Janet that question, not here, not now. Her heart beat wildly. No, her brain screamed, it was after all her logical side. Her heart on the other hand continued its unrestrained dance, leaps of joy and shock all in one. It was impossible, military regulations and all. It really didn't matter if state laws were in their favor, which they weren't. The new president still hadn't done anything with the 'don't ask don't tell' policy. And it didn't matter if General Hammond would give his blessing, he wasn't Uncle Sam, he couldn't keep them from losing their jobs if found out. And she wasn't even sure if she could do the whole marriage thing, again.

"Janet?" Even in the candle light Tegan could see she'd paled. She pulled her empty hand out and touched her cheek.

"I'm still waiting." Janet breathed out, no box, no ring. Despite her brain, her heart sank.

"I guess I wanted this to go differently." Tegan took a deep breath. "I mean, we could just pretend we're trespassing and could be caught at any minute."

"We're not trespassing?" Janet's eyes narrowed on the woman standing in front of her. "So this is just…"

"Janet," Tegan stopped her. "Please, let me explain before you jump to conclusions."

Janet tapped her foot in the air. It wasn't the same as if she'd been standing so she crossed her arms over her chest. "Go on."

"I uh…" She put her hand back in her coat pocket and fiddled with something. "You wanted to know why I've been so busy, spending so much time with Sam and Dana."

Janet set her jaw.

"They've been helping me. While I was putting down the pine floors and ceramic tile they were helping paint. In fact Teal'c help me put in the counter top you're sitting on. Everyone helped, well Daniel and Jack came over and drank beer and watched once or twice. Siler even came over and helped me put in some fixtures in the bathroom."

"It's a brand spanking new house, when did you become a part time construction worker?"

"I was trying to add personal touches, save a little bit of money." She took a deep shaky breath. "Janet the house I'm living in sold, I have to be out by the end of the month."

"Then move in with me."

She wasn't sure if Janet didn't follow or was intentionally playing dumb. "And sleep where?"

"With me or in the guest room. Dana's moving out, she found an apartment. She told me this morning."

"I'm moving here Janet." She sighed, why didn't anything ever go the way she envisioned it? "As soon as I walked in here with you tonight before I told you to open your eyes, I realized how presumptuous it was of me to have done this without consulting you. But… I wanted us to have something that was ours."

Janet slid off the counter top.

"This house is different Janet, its special." She turned around to hide the tears brimming in her eyes, but not before Janet caught a glimpse of them in the candle light.

Janet didn't want to hear her out. She wanted to tell her to take her home. But Tegan didn't get nervous, and she certainly didn't cry. Not normally. "What's so special about it?"

"This isn't really the way I wanted tonight to go." She ignored the question, but took it as prompting to continue talking. "I wanted us to come in and have a light candle lit dinner. I wanted to sing to you."

Janet looked at the guitar case over in the corner by the basket of food.

"I…" She lifted her shoulders and let them fall as she exhaled. "I didn't even… I don't want an answer tonight. I don't want you to feel pressured or anything."

Janet put her hand on her elbow. "So why is this house special? Why is it different?"

"Do you want to take the tour?" Tegan's eyes were drier when she turned to look at Janet.

"Ok." She nodded her consent.

"Well, this is the dinning room." Tegan smiled lightly. "And beyond those sliding glass doors is the back yard, with a beautiful view of the setting sun when the time is right. This is also the last house on the street, and there are no houses behind us, too much of a slope, plus the national forest."

Janet smiled lightly, even if they weren't technically trespassing it was fun to watch Tegan try and play real estate agent.

"Oh, and under your feet, are hardwood floors that were laid with love, sweat and maybe a little blood. They run throughout the entire house except the kitchen and bathrooms where I put down ceramic tile." She took Janet's hand and led her around the counter. "This is the kitchen, with the newest state of the art appliances. Including a ceramic cook top, it's a great selling point. Cassie can't complain and make you clean the stove when you boil something over.

"Uhm…" Tegan reached around finding the light switch. "It might be better to see with the lights on."

Janet tried not to gasp when she saw the black granite counter tops and stainless steel appliances. The oak cabinets, it was beautiful.

"This…" She led Janet to a room off the kitchen. "Is an office and behind those bi-fold doors is the washer and dryer. Again state of the art, the only thing they don't do is iron and fold your clothes. Unfortunately the only place in this blueprint to put a bathroom was in here. The other door goes to the garage. The attached duplex is the exact same, basically a mirror layout of this house, except this room has ceramic tile, a freestanding shower and sink, so it's a more a really nice mud room.

"Now," Tegan walked them back through the kitchen and into the spacious living room. "You know what this room is, but I bet you don't know what's behind door number one."

Tegan let go of her hand and pointed to the door that led under the stairwell.

"Storage."

"That's a really good guess, but why don't you open it and see."

Janet walked over and pulled the door open. She looked back at Tegan who was right behind her. "Another door."

Tegan reached around her and slid the door into the wall opening it. "It has dead bolts so the house can be sold as a duplex, or one side rented out."

"Is that why this house is special?"

"One of the three."

"Three?"

"Yes. Let's go upstairs."

"Lead the way." Janet already knew she could never afford this house, unless hers sold. Just one side was bigger than any duplex she'd ever seen. In fact she was pretty sure it was bigger than her house. And there was still the whole issue of the housing market.


	5. Chapter 5

The Tegan Chronicles

Too Busy for Love 5

Tegan took her into the master bedroom which was at the first door upstairs. The closet was a large walk-in closet with another door that matched the one downstairs adjoining the closets of both master bedrooms. The walls of the master bedroom were a light mocha color. So far each room had very inviting earthy colors on the walls. The master bath was a very light moss green, it had two sinks and a toilet that were separate from the free standing shower and small whirlpool tub.

"They couldn't have put in a tub for two?"

"We could fit in there." Tegan smiled. "Ready to move on?"

Janet nodded and followed Tegan down the hall to the bedroom on the same side as the master suite. "Someone forgot to finish painting this house. I don't think it's going to sell this way."

"Maybe if the price is right?"

Janet watched Tegan's hand slip back into her pocket. It was a subconscious move.

"Ok, so it's a bedroom." Janet shrugged her shoulders.

Tegan showed her the bathroom at the end of the hall, a simple full bath, much like the one Cassie used at home, maybe a tad bigger. "And this is the other bedroom."

Janet walked in and looked around quickly. It had a nice closet, but again the walls weren't painted. "Ok."

"That's it, ok?"

"Yes." Janet looked around the empty house. "I'm hungry."

Tegan nodded.

She waited until Janet was sitting on the quilt in the dinning room before she pulled out the salads she'd made, a mix of wild greens with walnuts, apples and chicken breast on top. She handed the raspberry vinaigrette to Janet and pulled out a can of Canada Dry. "I hope Ginger Ale is ok?"

"It's fine."

Tegan's cell phone rang and she pulled it out. "Sorry. - Kiser."

"Hey Kiser, are you at the house?"

"Yes sir."

Janet's attention perked up.

"Did she say yes? Did you ask?"

"No sir."

"You didn't ask, or she said no?"

"Colonel, can this wait until later?"

"Sure Kiser, good luck."

"Thank you sir."

Janet looked on with interest. She'd never known Tegan to put aside work for anything. At least she assumed it was work, why else would Jack be calling. "The world doesn't need saving?"

"No, just a little corner of it." She smiled lightly, thinking it was her corner.

Janet looked over to see Tegan's salad still covered.

Her eyes followed Janet's and she reached over and grabbed her guitar. "I need to ask you something, but I want you to know that no matter your answer, it won't change how I feel about you. So, before I ask you, I need to let you know how I feel and Ingrid Michaelson put it into words better than I ever could."

She started strumming her guitar.

"_What if we stop having a ball?  
What if the paint chips from the wall?  
What if there's always cups in the sink?  
And what if I'm not what you think I am?_

_What if I fall further than you?_  
_What if you dream of somebody new?_  
_What if I never let you win, and chase you with a rolling pin?_  
_Well what if I do?_

_Cause I am giving up on making passes_

_And I am giving up on half empty glasses_

_And I am giving up on greener grasses.  
I am giving up._

_What if (Cassie) comes home after nine?_  
_What it your eyes close before mine?_  
_What if you lose yourself sometimes?_

_Then I'll be the one to find you safe in my heart._

_Cause I am giving up on making passes_

_And I am giving up on half empty glasses_

_And I am giving up on greener grasses.  
I am giving..._

_Oh oh, I am giving up for you.  
Oh oh, I am giving up."_

"I know that sometimes you get jealous Janet." Again her hand found its way into her pocket. "But no one does to me what you do. I need you in my life more than I need the air that I breathe.

"Again, no pressure. But you asked what was so special about this house, and I want to tell you. One it was built with you, or rather with us in mind. Two, if we need to kept up the affront for military regs, we can come and go through our own entrances. And three…" Her hand twitched nervously in her pocket. "There isn't a three. All I know is, I love you, and I don't want this house to come between us. So I hope that you will be honest with your answer, and not say what you think I want to hear."

Janet watched a shaky hand pull out of the brown leather pocket, in it was a plain white rectangular jewelry box. It wasn't a ring, part of her was relieved.

"I can't really ask you for a commitment of marriage, we both know that. If they would change the law, I would do it tomorrow. I would…" She locked eyes with Janet. "Give up my job for you."

"I won't let you do that."

"I know. So, I came up with this plan, albeit a presumptuous and completely idiotic plan, to build us a house. One that we could live out our happily ever after in, despite what the outside world wants or thinks. Now, as much as I would like to just give you this house, I can't. The government has this thing about taxing things like that through the nose, so I'm going to sell it to you, for ten dollars. The government can't complain, I'm selling you a piece of paper and a set of keys that just happens to have half a duplex attached to it.

"Janet, will you accept what's in this box and live happily ever after with me?" There she'd done it. She'd gotten past the hard part. The ball was in Janet's court.

Sixty seconds, three minutes, eight minutes, twelve minutes.

Tegan looked at her watch. "I know I said earlier you didn't have to answer tonight. And again no pressure, but please Janet say something. Anything?"

Another ten minutes of silence passed before Tegan stood and walked out. Janet quietly reached over to the box that was still lying there on the floor and she pulled the lid off; inside was a small silver nondescript keychain attached to a house key. Engraved on the key chain was "Always and Forever." Janet picked it up and held it in her hand, after a few minutes she stood.


	6. Chapter 6

The Tegan Chronicles

Too Busy for Love 6

Tegan was standing in the living room on 'her' side of the duplex staring toward the empty dinning room. She really hadn't expected an answer. Maybe some yelling, but not dead silence. Had she royally screwed up? Was this going to ruin what they had? She didn't hear the smaller woman enter the living room, and jumped lightly as she felt arms encircle her from behind.

"Always and forever?"

Tegan's abdomen tightened at the touch of the keychain and Janet's cold fingers. "That's how long I'll love you."

Janet sighed into Tegan's back resting her head on her shoulder blade. "We can't afford it."

"Janet, it's already paid for."

"You can't spend your trust fund on it."

"I didn't." Tegan turned careful not to break Janet's embrace. "Well, not really, maybe a little bit. I, I've been saving, and part of it's the money from my house that sold when…"

"When we thought you were dead," Janet finished for her.

"Yeah."

"I want to sell my house, let you replace the money."

"No." Tegan shook her head. "Wait, does that mean…"

"Yes." Janet stretched up onto her toes and kissed Tegan's smiling lips, running her tongue along them. "It means yes."

Tegan pulled back. "I don't want you to sell your house. Rent it out, keep it for Cassie, but don't sell it."

"Why, it's not like it's anything special."

"It's Cassie's first home here, it's got a lot of memories in it for her. Besides, who knows maybe Margaret Scully will want to rent it. I think you could trust Dana's mom not to trash the place."

"Hmmmm." Janet nodded before grazing her teeth lightly along Tegan's lower lip.

Tegan slumped so Janet didn't have to balance on the balls of her feet as she opened her mouth to her, sucking on her warm velvet tongue until her lungs burned with the need for fresh oxygen. She pulled back panting as Janet pushed her leather coat to the floor. Tegan pulled Janet's shirt free from her jeans and guided her to the floor, her hands roaming under the black fabric finding the clasp to her bra and unhooking it with expert precision. Her left hand flattened against Janet's upper back supporting her as her right hand slipped beneath the lacy material, her thumb grazing Janet's nipple which immediately stood at attention.

Tegan looked into Janet's eyes and the moonlit windows reflecting in them. She wanted to remember this moment forever. She wanted it to be one of those memories that would help her fight her way back through anything. It was Janet that had kept her alive from the very first moment she stepped through the Stargate.

Tegan yelped having been so into her thoughts that she hadn't felt Janet's hand until a cool finger had slipped into the warmest part of her body. Her skirt had been push partially up on her hip, her panties merely pushed aside. "Janet."

"I know." Janet pushed her finger in further as her thumb touched the bundle of nerves that would send an electrifying jolt through her lover.

Tegan buried her head against Janet's neck, inhaling her shampoo. She licked her neck and kissed her way to her jaw. "Please… Janet."

"Do you want me to stop?" Her voice was husky with desire.

"No… please." Tegan brought her knee up sandwiching the denim of Janet's Levis between her thigh and Janet's need.

Janet found her rhythm rocking her hips to stimulate herself and her hand to bring Tegan to the point of no return. She knew that the first tremble in Tegan's body would send herself into a full blown orgasm. "Tegan?"

"Yes?"

Janet smiled, she'd seen the glazed look before. "Breathe."

Tegan inhaled her entire body giving into the sensation, her arm barely able to hold her above Janet even as she arched against her left hand. She exhaled as Janet removed her hand, vaginal walls still spasming. She rolled onto her side, her hand still trapped under Janet.

"Your side of the house smells like sex." Janet laughed.

"Got news for you, I'm sleeping on your side."

"Not unless I say so."

"Oh, I didn't tell you, that's in the contract."

Janet laughed.

"Actually, there is some fine print I didn't tell you about." Tegan got serious. "If we break up, and one of us moves we have to offer to sell the house to the other for the same price you paid for your half."

"Is that a prenuptial agreement?"

"It's an 'I don't see it ever happening, but didn't want to screw you over if it did' agreement."

"Oh, in that case." Janet rolled over and kissed Tegan's forehead. "Do you want to go make my side smell like sex?"

* * *

Tegan lay on the quilt in the dinning room looking up at the ceiling, she wasn't entirely sure where their clothes were… somewhere between 'her' living room and 'Janet's' dinning room. "Do you really think it smells like we've just had sex?"

"Uhm?" Janet counted in her head. "Four times, I think it probably does."

"Four?"

"It was four for me." Janet got up and walked into the kitchen to wash her hands. "You need to eat."

Tegan looked over at the salad. "It's probably spoiled now. But, I've got something better in mind."

Janet watched her stand up and move to the sink beside her and wash her hands. She pulled a towel out from under the sink. "Here."

While Janet dried her hands she took two mugs out of the cabinet.

"I thought this was 'my' side."

"I had a whole evening planned, remember?" She filled the mugs with water and put them in the microwave.

"Right, so what's up with the unpainted bedrooms? Did you run out of time?"

"Well, you were getting a little curious, and jealous." Tegan grinned. "But no, I wanted Cassie to be able to pick her own room and paint it whatever color she wanted."

"You know what color she'll pick."

"Yellow." They said in unison.

"But I didn't know if she'd go with a screaming yellow or something more subdued. And I'm willing to bet she picks the larger bedroom which happens to be furthest from our room."

"If not we can always have sex in the other master bedroom."

"Is that all you think about?" Tegan tapped the Godiva dark hot chocolate tin on the counter as the microwave beeped.

"No. I sometimes try to think about what life was like before you."

"Better I'm sure." Tegan mixed the cocoa into the mugs.

"Different, I slept a little better at night. Well, that's not true, I sleep best when I know you're right beside me."

"I think I know what you mean." Tegan handed her a mug. "Sorry, this would be better if I'd brought milk over."

"It's delicious."

"Wait here."

"Are you crazy?" Janet asked as she opened the sliding glass doors. "It's got to be fifteen degrees out there and you're naked as a jay bird."

Tegan didn't answer as she slipped out into the darkness. When she retuned a few minutes later her teeth were chattering and her skin was covered in goose bumps. Janet reached up and covered her hard nipples with her palms.

"Come on." Tegan pulled away and put Janet's mug in her hand then grabbed her own and Janet's wrist. "There's something else I forgot to show you."

"You could let me put some clothes on first."

"No." Tegan pulled her through the door and onto the large wooden patio.

Janet stopped when she saw the glow on the other side of the deck.

"Come on." Tegan pulled her wrist lightly. "You're going to freeze to death."

She led her though the gate separating the sides of the deck and around the large hot tub that sat under the kitchen window to Tegan's side of the house. On the end of that deck there was an outdoor stone fireplace with a small fire growing in it.

"Climb in the temperature's just right." Tegan took Janet's mug and sat it on the edge with hers before climbing in behind her.

"That fire is only going to keep us so warm when we get out." Janet mused.

"Let me worry about that." Tegan pulled Janet to her and kissed her. She felt fingers running up her thighs, and pulled back. "Not that I wouldn't love to Christen the hot tub, but I do need to be able to not walk like a bow legged cowboy tomorrow when the guys show up to help me move."

Janet laughed and turned around pressing her back into Tegan. "Ok, we can put it on the to do list."

"Right under whips and chains?"

Janet felt Tegan shiver behind her. "I never said anything about whips."

"I would do anything for you."

"And I would never do anything to hurt you, mentally or physically." Janet promised while trying to suppress her own memories of what Nirriti had done to her.

"I know." Tegan leaned her head back and something landed in her eye. She blinked and it was gone. She looked for the moon, and couldn't find it, and then something else landed on her nose. "Look Janet, it's snowing!"

"This couldn't be any more perfect could it?"

"No." She whispered in Janet's ear. "It couldn't."

"So," Tegan spoke after several minutes. "Life before me?"

"It was boring, although I didn't have as much to worry about." She laughed lightly. "You know when I got married, I was young. He was my high school sweetheart. I thought I loved him. Even after everything, his being a royal jerk most of the time. I still thought I had loved him at one point, I must have right?"

She felt Tegan shrug her shoulders behind her.

"I didn't know until I met you, what love really felt like."

Tegan leaned forward and pressed her lips to the spot where her neck intersected her shoulder.

"I mean I love Sam."

"You do?" Tegan mumbled against her skin.

"Yes. And I love Cassandra." She felt Tegan nod without removing her lips. "But to be in love, it's different. I never knew what that was like before you."

Tegan smiled and mumbled into Janet's neck.

Janet didn't hear her with her ears, but her heart knew that Tegan had said, "me too."

"I hate to ask." Janet broke into the silence that had descended on them. "But you said you and Sam were moving furniture?"

Tegan pointed to the Adirondack chairs on the deck. "You didn't honestly think I would lie, did you?"

"No." Janet lifted her hand to her lips and kissed the back of it. "I'm turning into a prune."

"Is that your way of telling me you're ready to get out?" She poked Janet's ribs.

"Yup."

"Ok, wait here." Tegan looked over at the fire. She had intentionally made it small, but didn't mean for it to be that small. The log was smoldering, and nothing more. She slid out and ran over to the fireplace leaving wet footprints in the quarter inch of snow that had fallen, before she got to the area where the fire had kept it from sticking. She stood there for a second and moved to the side of the fire place pulling open a door, and retrieving a black terrycloth towel from the alcove. It was warmer than if it had just come from the dryer and she slipped it on relishing in its heat.

"I hope there's another one of those in there." Janet watched the heat rising into the winter air before she started to get out.

"Wait." Tegan reached in and pulled out a matching slightly smaller robe and walked back over to the edge of the hot tub. "Now you can get out. I don't want to be blamed for the SGC's CMO freezing to death."

"That would be fun to explain during a court martial."

"No kidding." Tegan looked to the door. "Go on in, I need to put the fire out and cover the hot tub."

"I can help."

"I know, but I want you to go inside where it's warm."

Janet looked around for a second. "Are you sure no one could see us?"

"Guess you'll have to find out tomorrow." Tegan grinned.

* * *

"She's not moving in?" Jack wanted to be sure he'd heard right.

"No." Tegan growled dropping the box of books in the living room.

"For that price I'd buy it, and let you keep me warm at night." Daniel offered, hiding the fact he'd let her keep him warm regardless.

"For that price, I'd let Eleanor Roosevelt keep me warm at night." Jack grinned.

"I believe she is dead." Teal'c walked through the living room with two large boxes stacked on top of each other marked dishes.

"That's my point big guy."

"Look, it was stupid of me to ever think that she would want to move in with me. She told me before…" She turned and walked back to get another box from the bedroom without finishing her statement.

"Doc does know that it's paid for lock stock and barrel, doesn't she?"

"I don't think so, sir." Sam shrugged making way for Daniel and Teal'c who were heading for the couch. "And it's not our place to interfere."

"Who said anything about interfering?"

"I believe your expression gave you away." Teal'c continued to hold up his end of the couch as Daniel started lifting his.

"We're going to get the fall out from this, you know that right. When Doc's in a foul mood she takes it out on… Me!"

"We're going to load the couch now." Daniel drew Tegan's attention as she came in with yet another box.

"Fine."

"And see," Jack pointed at her back as she headed out. "She's going to go back in her shell, and I don't like it when she's not in a good mood."

Tegan came back in and looked at Jack. "You only get pizza if you actually help."

"See, bad mood." He said to the group before grabbing a box.

Jack walked down the loading ramp of the truck to see Janet pulling in. "Sorry I'm late."

"You're helping?" He looked quizzically at her smiling face.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know, thought you'd be mad."

"Mad?"

"I got you!" Tegan hollered out the front door. "I got you good!"

She turned back to look at the faces of her other teammates, a mixture of relief and disbelief.

"I didn't think you lied Kiser?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"First time for everything sir. Besides, it was worth it just to hear you bitching about Janet and long needles."

"I never said anything about long needles."

"No but you thought about them." She winked at Janet.

"So, you told the truth about the neighbors not being able to see into the backyard." Janet turned slightly to Tegan as she came out side.

"Yeah, I've never lied to you Janet. And I never will."

"Not flat out anyway."

Tegan smiled. "Dr. Fraiser is a little different."

Janet watched as Tegan walked up to the railing, her breath turning to fog as she exhaled. "Shadow would have loved this yard."

"Yeah he would have." She leaned her head against Tegan's arm.

"Pizzas here." Jack walked out, and then feeling he'd intruded on an intimate moment apologized. "Sorry."

"We were just talking about Shadow." Tegan turned and looked at him.

"Yeah." He looked at the ground. It really hadn't been a public display of affection. In fact he'd offered Tegan more comfort than that when he thought she was going to die on him after he drank that tea on whatever planet it was. After a while all the letters and numbers jumbled in his head, they really weren't the most important things for him to keep track of.

"Let's go eat. I'm starved." Tegan smiled and led them inside.


End file.
